powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers: Super Legends
Power Rangers: Super Legends is a videogame released in 2007 to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Power Rangers series. It was released for the Playstation 2, Gamecube and PC, and a slightly different version was released for the Nintendo Dual Screen. Plot PlayStation 2, PC A new character called the Omega Ranger (any connection to the Space Patrol Delta Ranger of the same title is unexplained) discovers that through unknown means Lord Zedd has reverted to his evil form. Zedd has discovered the Time Crystals that allow him to travel through time and form alliances with Ranger-foes of several different eras. The Omega Ranger is confined to the Hall of Legends, the repository of all Power Ranger history, and must enlist the help of other Power Rangers to defeat Zedd and save the universe. Nintendo DS Gluto raids a laboratory and when Time Force is unable to apprehend him the Omega Ranger travels through time with a special Omega Crystal to help capture the villain. However, Gluto shatters the crystal and transports him to the Hall of Legends which a collection of villains led by Emperor Gruumm is attempting to invade by finding the keys hidden in different eras of Ranger history. Playable Characters in Console Version * Omega Ranger * Operation Overdrive: Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger * Lost Galaxy: Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Galaxy Ranger * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Omega Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger * Wild Force: Red Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger * Ninja Storm: Crimson Thunder Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger Playabe Characters in DS Version * Operation Overdrive: Red Ranger, Black Ranger * Lost Galaxy: Blue Ranger, Green Ranger * Time Force: Blue Ranger, Green Ranger * Power Rangers S.P.D: Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Omega Ranger, Orange Ranger * Ninja Storm: Red Wind Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger * Wild Force: Black Ranger, White Ranger * MMPR: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger The Mercury Ranger, Magna Defender, Green Samurai Ranger, Green MMPR Ranger and the spirits of Forever Red appear as non-playable helper characters. Characters Hall of Legends * Future Omega Ranger * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive ** Mack Hartford / Red Overdrive Ranger ** Will Aston / Black Overdrive Ranger * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ** Leo Corbett / Red Galaxy Ranger ** Damon Henderson / Green Galaxy Ranger * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm ** Hunter Bradley / Crimson Thunder Ranger ** Blake Bradley / Navy Thunder Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Jason Lee Scott / Red Power Ranger ** Kimberly Ann Hart / Pink Power Ranger * Power Rangers: SPD ** S.P.D. Commander Anubis Cruger / S.P.D. Shadow Ranger ** Sam / S.P.D. Omega Ranger Zords *DriveMax Ultrazord **DriveMax Megazord ***1. Dump Driver ***2. Speed Driver ***3. Gyro Driver ***4. Dozer Driver ***5. Sub Driver **DualDrive Megazord ***6. Drill Driver ***7. Shovel Driver ***8. Cement Driver ***9. Crane Driver ***10. Sonic Streaker *Galaxy Megazord **Lion Galactabeast/zord **Condor Galactabeast/zord **Gorilla Galactabeast/zord **Wolf Galactabeast/zord **Wildcat Galactabeast/zord *[[Thunderstorm Megazord **Storm Megazord ***Hawkzord ***Lionzord ***Dolphinzord **Thunder Megazord ***Crimson Insectizord ***Navy Beetlezord *Dino Megazord **Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **Mastodon Dinozord **Triceratops Dinozord **Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord **Pterodactyl Dinozord *Space Patrol Delta Base / Delta Command Crawler / Delta Command Megazord Villains *Galactic Overlord Zedd **Goldar ***Putty Patrollers *Moltor **Lava Lizards *Trakeena **Stingwingers *Choobo **Kelzaks *Icthior **Krybots